Moonlight Lessons
by raimaru2880
Summary: NegiXEva fanfic: Unexpected turn of events! I don't want to spoil you guys so just go and read.


**MOONLIGHT LESSONS**

**Mahou Sensei Negima**

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima, but I wish though…

**A/N: **Sorry if the story's kind of short. I just made it for like… 20 minutes. I'm not sure if I'll make a squeal n this. Fine, 25 minutes. Well, I'm off to class now.

**MOONLIGHT LESSONS**

She had pinned down and she got him good this time. Just tiny trickle of his blood and she'll be free to do as she want, to finally escape that prison she had been in for almost an eternity. He couldn't move and the only way out is to actually give in. Even Asuna couldn't help; Chachamaru and Chachazero really got her occupied for Evato at last enjoy life to the fullest. Or maybe, not.

"It's all over now, sensei." Evangeline said proudly, still catching her breath.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, Eva-chan." Negi replied shyly.

She gasped as she felt his hands slowly make their way around her waist. Evangeline immediately blushed because of the way he looks at her — his sight somehow penetrated through her, and she's not sure if she got him… or… he got her.

"How'd he —, is this even true?" She thought.

"Of course it is, silly," he replied with a small grin, after reading her thoughts.

He pulled her closer to him, until her head is now resting on his chest. She wished Negi would've done this to her. Although he's Negi's son, she doesn't see him in Negi; instead, she sees Negi as himself. He had grown to be the boy (almost a man) of her dreams. She, too, had grown, although, she doesn't get old, she changed her appearance to avoid other students from having suspicions on her. And she has become hi object of desires through time he has been teaching her.

'OK, I'm really dreaming right now,' she thought trying to get a grip of herself. 'Or maybe he accidentally drank a love potion. Yes. That's it!" She tried to pull herself up.

"Will this answer your doubt?" he asked in reply before he placed a small kiss on her rosy lips.

She could swear she can already feel her body becoming heavier by the second. Now Evangeline is sure she's not really dreaming.

"You're not the real Negi, are you?" She asked, pretending to be irritated.

"I am Negi. Because this is what the real Negi feels," he spoke straightly.

All of her blood came rushing to her cheeks. He held her tighter and closer. Her hands rested on his chest, trying to avoid his melting kiss. If he does that again, she'll eventually give-in right away. Of course she loves him, but she wants his blood as much.

"Negi-san, I hate to ask this, but, do you love me?" Eva asked shyly, not looking at his eyes, and blushing uncontrollably,

"Yes, I have for the past 5 years," he replied cheerfully. "I'm just scared to tell you at first because you creep me out when you're going for my blood."

For the past years she had spent trapped in Mahora Academy, she felt like living again, because there's someone waiting for her and ready to spend life with her even if she's immortal and he's not.

"Eva-sa—"

"Don't speak." she said with a smirk.

She didn't let Negi finish because she already claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. He was shocked to have that response from a no-non-sense girl, especially Evangeline but he eventually fell to her.

They almost forgot about their partners for more than a minute. Maybe she'll skip the neck biting tonight. She broke the kiss and helped him up from their position.

"Chachazero, Chachamaru, we're going" called Evangeline. The two robots came back to her side in a snap.

"I'll see you later, Negi-sensei." she said in a seductive voice before she left with Chachazero and Chachameru.

"So, how'd it go, Negi-kun?" Asuna asked when she came back.

"I guess, I'll be seeing her more often now," he replied happily.

—"OK, just don't you two make too much noise tomorrow night."

He immediately blushed but sighed in defeat.

"Master, you seem happy tonight, did get to bite him?" Chachamaru metioned on their way back.

"No much better." Evangeline gladly replied as she glared at the yellow moon above.

**A/N:** Hi guys. Actually I'm supposed to do the chapter 3 of Nodoka's first but noooo (sarcastic tone)…OK, Negi is quite a bit OOC and oh, Evangeline too, a bit. I'd like to write a KonoSetsu fic, too but I'll match-make with some charcters first. This story happened when everyone already graduated. We'll just focus on Eva and Negi only on this one. Yes, yes. I have a secret obsession on Evangeline A.K. McDowell, which is not a secret anymore.


End file.
